wikipopfandomcom_he-20200213-history
Jay Park
Park Jaebom (בקוריאנית: 박재범, מוכר גם כ-ג'יי פארק) הוא זמר, משורר, שחקן, דוגמן, רקדן, מפיק מוזיקלי, כוריאוגרף, יזם, וראפר דרום קוריאני-אמריקאי. הוא חבר ומנהיג לשעבר של להקת הבנים הקוריאנית 2PM, חלק מצוות B-Boy שמקורו בסיאטל הנקרא "Art of Movement", וגם מייסד ומנכ"ל של חברת תקליטים עצמאית בז'אנר ההיפ הופ בשם AOMG, ו-חברת תקליטים בין-לאומית נוספת וחדשה בשם H1GHR Music. * (2013 - היום) AOMG * (2017 - היום) Roc Nation * H1GHR MUSIC |חברות תקליטים לשעבר= * (JYP Entertainment (2006 - 2010 * (SidusHQ (2010 - 2016 |שיתופי פעולה= 2PM }} 'פרופיל אישי' * שם מלא בקוריאנית: 박재범. * שם מלא באנגלית: Park Jae Beom. *'שם מלא בעברית:' פארק ג'אה בום. *'שם במה:' Jay Park, 재박. * שם במה בעברית: ג'יי פארק * שם במה קודם: Jae Beom, 재범. * עיסוקים ויכולות: זמר, משורר, שחקן, דוגמן, רקדן, מפיק מוזיקלי, כוריאוגרף, יזם, וראפר. * מידע נוסף: מנהיג לשעבר בלהקת הבנים 2PM. *'תאריך לידה:' 25 באפריל 1987. *'מקום לידה:' וושינגטון, ארצות הברית. 'דיסקוגרפיה' 'אלבומי סטודיו' * פברואר 2012: "New Breed" * ספטמבר 2014: "Evolution" * נובמבר 2015: "Worldwide" * אוקטובר 2016: "Everything You Wanted" 'מיני אלבומים' * יולי 2010: "Count on Me" * אפריל 2011: "Take A Deeper Look" * דצמבר 2011: "New Breed Part. 1" 'סינגלים דיגיטלים' * אוקטובר 2010: "Speechless" עם Cha Cha Malone * אוקטובר 2010: "Bestie" * ספטמבר 2011: "Demon" * נובמבר 2011: "Girl Friend" * פברואר 2012: "Take HD Special Maxi Album" * אפריל 2013: "Joah" * יולי 2013: "I Like 2 Party" * יולי 2014: "NaNa" * אוגוסט 2014: "The Promise" * מרץ 2015: "Lotto" * ספטמבר 2018: "V" 'פסקולים' * יולי 2007: "Jeong" עם Ye Eun (Wonder Girls) & Shorty Janggun (מתוך פסקול הסדרה Seoul's Sad Song) * מרץ 2012: "Happy Ending" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Rooftop Prince) * מאי 2013: "Rude Girl" עם Kim Seul Gi (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: She is Wow) * אוגוסט 2015: "Eyes" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Oh My Ghost) 'שירים נוספים' * מאי 2009: "To Luv…" עם V.O.S * ינואר 2010: "I'm Ready" יחד עם Decipher & Dumbfounded * אפריל 2010: "Clouds" עם Dumbfoundead & Clara C * יוני 2010: "Nothin' On You" עם B.o.B * יולי 2010: "(Doin' Good (Remix" עם Dok2 & Rado * ספטמבר 2010: "I Want To Cry" עם Brave Brothers * דצמבר 2010: "(Catch Me If You Can (Remix" עם Decipher & J.Reyez & Dumbfoundead & Johnny Phlo & Flowsik Chan & Ailee * ינואר 2011: "(.Hip Hop (Anthem Ver" עם Beenzino & B-Free & Bizzy & Paloalto & Swings & The Quiett & Yankie & DOK2 & Double K * אפריל 2011: "I'll Be There" עם Swings * אפריל 2011: "My Love" עם Gonzo * נובמבר 2011: "Mr. Lonely Part 1" עם The Quiett * ינואר 2012: "Can't Stop" עם Beenzino & Brian * ינואר 2012: "(.Can't Stop (Eng Ver" עם Dumbfoundead & Brian * מאי 2012: "Green Light" עם G.NA * יולי 2012: "Driver" עם Younha * נובמבר 2012: "If You Love Me" עם NS Yoon-G * אוקטובר 2014: "LIFE IS GOOD" עם Epik High * אוקטובר 2016: "(SXWME (Prod. MNEK" עם Far East Movement * דצמבר 2017: "Unlock It" עם Kim Petras & Charli XCX 'קליפוגרפיה' Jay Park - Nothin' On You|'Nothin' On You' Jay Park - Abandoned heb|'Abandoned' Jay Park - Abandoned Dance Version|'(Abandoned (Dance Version' Jay Park - Tonight feat. Kang Min Kyung from Davichi|'(Tonight (Feat. Kang Min Kyung from Davichi' Jay Park feat Dok2 - Level 1000|'(Level 1000 (Feat. Dok2' Jay Park - Demon|'Demon' JAY PARK - GIRLFRIEND|'Girlfriend' Jay Park - Star Heb Sub|'Star' Jay Park feat. Dok2 - Know Your Name HEB|'(Know Your Name (Feat. Dok2' Jay Park - Know Your Name Acoustic Version heb|'(Know Your Name (Acoustic Version' Jay Park - New Breed|'New Breed' Jay Park - 2013 Appetizer ~Produced by Cha Cha Malone|'Appetizer' Jay Park (feat. Dok2) - 1HUNNIT|'(1HUNNIT (Feat. Dok2' Jay Park - Joah|'Joah' JAY PARK - WELCOME Heb Sub|'Welcome' Jay Park - I Like 2 Party|'I Like 2 Party' Jay Park - Trill Feat. Dok2|'(Trill (Feat. Dok2' JAY PARK - Metronome Feat. SIMON Dominic & GRAY Heb Sub|'(Metronome (Feat. Simon Dominic & Gray' Jay Park - The Promise Heb Sub|'The Promise' Jay Park - So good Heb Sub|'So Good' Jay Park - NaNa|'NaNa' Jay Park - G G G|'G G G' JAY PARK - ON IT Feat.DJ WEGUN Prod.by GRAY|'(On It (Feat. DJ WEGUN' Jay Park - SEX TRIP|'Sex Trip' Jay Park (feat. Ugly Duck) – MOMMAE HebSub|'(Mommae (Feat. Ugly Duck' Jay Park - My Last Feat. Loco & GRAY|'(My Last (Feat. Loco & Gray' Jay Park - Solo Feat. Hoody|'(Solo (Feat. Hoody' Jay Park - You Know feat. Okasian|'(You Know (Feat. Okasian' Jay Park - BO$$ Feat Yultron, LOCO & Ugly Duck|'(BO$$ (Feat. Yultron & LOCO & Ugly Duck' Jay Park - WORLDWIDE X WANT IT|'WORLDWIDE X WANT IT' Jay Park - In This B*tch X MY|'In This B*tch X MY' Jay Park - The Truth Is|'The Truth Is' Jay Park & Ugly Duck - Ain't No Party Like a AOMG Party|'(Ain't No Party Like a AOMG Party (Feat. Ugly Duck' Jay Park & Ugly Duck - Put 'Em Up|'(Put 'Em Up (Feat. Ugly Duck' Jay Park with Kirin - CITY BREEZE|'(City Breeze (with Kirin' Jay Park - Aquaman produced by Cha Cha Malone|'Aquaman' Jay Park - Aquaman Dance Version|'(Aquaman (Dance Version' Jay Park - DRIVE Feat. GRAY|'(Drive (Feat. Gray' Jay Park - Me Like Yuh|'Me Like Yuh' Jay Park Feat.Woo Won Jae & Jessi - RUN IT Prod. by GRAY|'(RUN IT (Feat. Woo Won Jae & Jessi' Jay Park X Yultron - Forget About Tomorrow|'(Forget About Tomorrow (Feat. Yultron' Jay Park & Gray - El Tornado|'(El Tornado (Feat. Gray' Jay Park, Simon Dominic, Loco, GRAY - Upside Down|'(Upside Down (Feat. Simon Dominic & Loco & GRAY' Jay Park - V|'V' 'קליפוגרפיה בינלאומית' Jay Park - SOJU ft. 2 Chainz|'(SOJU (Feat. 2 Chainz' Jay Park - FSU ft. GASHI, Rich The Kid|'(FSU (Feat. GASHI & Rich The Kid' Jay Park - Yacht ft. Vic Mensa|'(Yacht (Feat. Vic Mensa' Jay Park - Sexy 4 Eva|'Sexy 4 Eva' 'קישורים חיצוניים' * האתר הרשמי * ערוץ היוטיוב הרשמי * חשבון הטוויטר הרשמי קטגוריה:זמרים קטגוריה:סולו